spots least favorite memory
by pheonix-river
Summary: SPOT FALLS IN LOVE AND GETS HIS HEART BROKEN SO PLEASE READ AND FEEL REALLY BAD FOR SPOT. MAYBE THIS IS WHY HE IS SO ARROGANT takes place in the present. please read.
1. prolegue

**Hey guys I'm going to be re-doing this story, so just tell me if you like it so far**

**Thanks **

**Phoenix =)**

MYSTERY POV

Some said that spot Colon didn't have a heart, some said that he didn't have any emotions, but the people that new spot knew that he had his heart broken years ago. This is the story of how that happened. This is spot Colons story. The story of his love, the story he always hates to here the worst part is he's the one that's narrating it. I'm Spot Colon and this is my story.

**OK SO PLEASE REVIEW, BUT IF U DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME NICELY. SO CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND WHOEVER DOES WILL GET A MUSH COOKIE. R&R**

**LOVE YA'LL**

**PHEONIX 3**


	2. moveing&newsies

**Hey guys, this is for the redo**

**I hope you like it**

**I do not own newsies… yet mwahahahahaha**

**I will get it Disney! I will!**

**SPOTS POV**

I was thinking again. Yet I always was, I was always thinking about her. Yeah me Sean Colon was always thinking about Sonia Jones, now her family was moving away. I've lived next door to her since we were in diapers, LITERALY, and now she was leaving. I'm seventeen now and she was leaving, I'VEKNOWN HER FOR ALMOST FIFTEEN YEARS NOW. Maybe this is why I've been such a jerk lately. She only had one month left here in Brooklyn and then she was moving to Boston. This I am not ready for, Sonia is my best friend. I can't imagine life without her, well I can but it would be really boring. It was 1993 the year that she moved in and now she was moving away, and I can't let her leave. Can I? Now we were sitting on her front steps talking.

"Hey spot are you OK", said Sonia.

"No, why are you telling me this now why not later. Is there any way that you can stay?"

"If my parents say it's OK, maybe I can stay with my aunt until school ends." She says sadly.

"Sonia-".

"Don't call me that."

"Fine climber, do you really think that they're gona fall for that I mean they've been trying to get you out of Brooklyn since freshmen year they're not gonna fall for that."

"Spot, what if they just move to Manhattan; I mean there was another family that wanted the house, and if I called them and gave them the price that my parents are gonna pay for it maybe they can do better."

"Soni that's not such a bad idea, but do you have the number?"

"Yes we do. I don't know why, but we do." She says excitedly, grabbing hold of my arm

"Cool, but Manhattan is still pretty far…." I say glumly.

"Don't you have your license yetspot?"

I looked at my feet.

"You still don't have it Sean Colon, are you freaking kidding me? How many times is it now?"

"No but I'm trying. It really doesn't help that I always get the same instructor. Man that lady has it out for me." I say harshly

"No Sean you are just a horrible driver. I could help if you want I've already got my license, I could teach you to drive."

"Let's get back to the topic at hand." I say "let's give them a call."

"OK spot." She says.

"Were did these nicknames come from anyway "I ask.

"When we were little I could climb anything at any time, and in kindergarten there was a certain spot on the playground where we would always play and when there was a person there you would say 'go away this is my spot', Hence fourth the crazy nicknames. And I think that race had something to do with it. I think at least."

"Oh yeah, that's right I forgot about that. Remember that time that you climbed our whole building just because I was sick and my parents wouldn't let you in the house. Ya know you could have just used the fire escape that happened to be right next to my window." I say laughing.

"Were is the fun in that spotty; and come on that was like two months ago spot." She says.

"I know.. I'm gonna miss ya Soni. Do ya wanna go inside my house and watch a movie or something."

"Sure, as long as we get to watch our favorite."

"you mean your favorite?" I say "OK, fine, we can watch newsies."

"Ya know spot that movie came out the year we were born. You kinda look like spot in the movie too, isn't it just a coincidence that you have the same last name as him."

"No I'm the real Spot Colon I just went forward in time." She looks jokingly shocked as I say this. we have this conversation all the time.

"Ya know you're really mean." She says jokingly

"Yeah I know."

"Well let's just go in and watch the movie."

TWO MINUETS LATER

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. Tony was at my doorstep.

"Hey Tony, what's up?"

"Nothin', you?" he replies.

"Acutely, yeah I just found out that my best friend is moving away in a month, and we're plotting a way to get her to not move to Boston, right Sonia." I say to him.

"I told you not to call me that Colon." She says with darkened eyes.

"So, I can call you what ever I want."

"Shut up", says race," God you two sound like an old married couple."

"Shut up", Sonia and I say simultaneously.

"Wow, you really do. Can I come in now?" He whines.

"Sure racetrack, so what brings you to my house this fine Saturday morning?"

"I told you not to call me racetrack, Sean, you know I hate it. That's what my parents call me when my parent's call me when I'm in trouble. Wait you're watching newsies aren't you."

"Yep." I say.

"Why didn't you two call me?" He yells.

"'Cause we don't like you." I reply bluntly

"You wish; I'm your best guy friend."

"Yup, OK Tony, if you say so. Let's just watch the stinkin' movie."

Hey guys. Comment if you liked it.

Love ya

Phoenix 3


	3. LES&BASEBALL

**ME:Hey guys its me again**

**Danny: wow phoenix. I'm feelin the love ti=onight. Thanks for forgetting us. wow your nice**

**ME: yes dan, yes I am**

**Ariana: hey im here too guys =(**

**Me: andd…**

**Dan:could someone just do the freaking disclaimer already**

**Ariana: fine ill do it**

**Phoenix doesn't own anything newsies related, though she does own Sonia. Anything else phoenix?**

**Me:nope**

**Dan: ok then lets get on with this story then.**

SPOTS POV

"Spot, SPOT wake up!" exclaims Sonia.

"Whoa, what happened?" I ask.

"You fell asleep right after the never fear Brooklyn is here scene." Says race.

"Oh why didn't you wake me up then?" I ask in an irritated voice.

"It was funny to watch you snore", said Tony.

"Hardy-har-har, Ok, So what's up Tony why did you come here anyways?" I ask.

"I had some important news for the infamous king of Brooklyn." He says laughing.

"What's Jack want Tony." Says Sonia with an irritated tone.

"He wants you to meet him about somethin' at the Brooklyn Bridge at four o'clock." Replies race.

"Tony that's in twenty minuets, Soni can you drive me." I ask.

"Sure Sean, but you seriously need to get a license I'm sick of driving you around."

"Yeah, ok. Be down in five."

FIVE MUINETS LATER

"Wow you clean up fast", says Tony.

"See ya later race."

"But, I live on the other side of tow.!" I can hear the boy say as both me and Sonia jump into her old white van. Then me and Sonia got into the car and started to drive away.

"So you're really moving away next month." I say, the words needed to be said, but they hurt to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah", she says sadly.

"We need you here though." I complain.

We just sit there for a moment, as silent as we can possibly be. Damnit I freaking hate silence.

"Nothing's gonna be right without you here. Why not Manhattan, that's probably the best part of the city." I say to her.

"Come on spot. You know that my parents have wanted to move away from the city since who knows when, probably since eighth grade, Since I met Angelia. They never even told me why."

"Oh well we're almost there." I say sadly.

"Are you sure you won't have nightmares without me here Sean?" She says, with hurt in her voice.

"No climber, I probably will. I'll get over it." I say to her.

"No you won't. Remember that time that I went on vacation for a month two years ago and you had nightmares every night?"

"So…." I say in a mock-irritated tone.

"So, guess what will happen if I move." She says

"What Soni."

"We won't be able to see each other that much Sean."

"I'm gonna miss ya climber." I say, as the tears sting at my eyes.

"Me too spot, me too." She replies, silent tears running down her face.

"I-I know. We're here Sonia." I say, quickly whipping my eyes.

"Oh, well I'll see ya later spot."

"Ok, see ya." I say as I hop out of the car.

FIVE MUINETS LATER

"So if it aint jack be nimble, Jack be quick." I say to the famous Manhattan boy.

"Looks like you've moved up in the world spot." He says smiling.

"I guess that I'm not the only one that watched newsies this morning" I say laughing, as I spit in my hand for a shake.

"Guess not."

"What do ya want." then I saw David. "Looks like ya brought the walkin' mouth."

"Yep, I did." He says.

"What do ya want Kelly."

"Les ran away." Says the David in monotone.

"What." I reply, almost falling off my feet.

"Les ran away." Says David.

"I herd you the first time David, just, why?"

"We think that he came here." Says Jack.

"Why would he come here Jack

"Dude he loves Brooklyn, duh spot. You're being really weird today, somethin' on your mind." I told them what had happened with Soni. Then we went to the docks to look for Les.

SONIA'S POV

I walked on the door of my house. We had a larger home. Or at least it was bigger than Blinks or Mush's. I liked it though, all, in all.

"Sonia," said my mother, "we've got to talk to you about something."

'Now I felt exited.' I think sarcastically.

"Sure, um ok mom."

"Your father and I feel that you should be able to stay here." I'm shocked. I could barley speak.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaim.

"No, we aren't, but," I knew that this was coming. The b word, and if I wanted to stay I would have to do it. It was still match. "You can only stay only if you join a team. And I know what you're thinking, anything BUT the dance team." Dang I thought that I would be able to let that slide. Then I got an idea.

"Any sport I want ma."

"mhm." She says.

"Wow thanks mom, you rock my sox." I reply, smiling widely.

"Ok Soni, OK."

SPOT'S POV

Well we found Les alright. He was at the docks. We really shouldn't have let him watch NEWSIES. He's been obsessed with Brooklyn ever since. I mean I don't mind the kid, or the rest of David's family. Sometimes they act pretty weird though. After they found him all three of them went back to Manhattan. Now I had the next twenty minuets to walk to the mall, to meet Soni. She was going to take me to our band practice. After the mall of course, Earlier she had texted me saying the time and place to meet her, and that she had some real important news. I was really exited.

Once I got there she told me that if she did a sport then she could stay with me and my family until the end of the school year, but the bad thing is she picked baseball. Yes, that is the worst news. Considering what happened in third grade. The point is that she can't play baseball again. She'll get hurt! AGAIN! I promised myself that I would never let her play again. NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER.! Nope that will not go by me ever, ever, ever again. She's already been hurt by that sport. The bottom line is that boys do not like it when girls play their sports. Especially if they were pretty, Trust me. I mean I play football. I'm not saying that I would try to hurt a girl football player, but some boy's would. Again the point is that some boys are jerks, and I love Sonia. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She was my best friend, and maybe one day my girlfriend. I could only hope on that one. That's why I didn't want her to play. That's the only reason.

a.n

me: ok guys, thanks for reading, please read and review.


	4. NO WAY

**ME: OKKKK, SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. I'M NOT SO SURE HOW THIS CHAP WILL TURN OUT YET. SO HERE GOES ALL MY FANS. oh yeah i found the ligns button. yay  
**

* * *

SPOT'S POV

Ok, I decaffeinate didn't want Soni to play baseball. No never, never again, never, ever, never. She would get hurt. Really, really hurt. Again!!! I couldn't let that happen ever again, I already let it happen once. It would never happen again. here goes nothing, I love her. I always will. Now she is telling me that she wants to be a baseball player. Why? Why does she want this sooo bad? she's already been hurt once by that, and I never even let her go near a baseball ever again I had promised myself. Never again. NEVER.

* * *

SONIA'S POV

Why wont he let me try out for the team. He knows that it's what I want. doesn't he? there's one thing that I do know, he doesn't know how important this is to me. I would rather die hear if that meant not to leave him. I love him, well usually I do, but right now i'm just plain mad.

* * *

SPOTS POV

"So, we should pobably get to band practice now, huh."

"Um, yeah we should. Come on lets go."

* * *

**ME: SO YEAH THAT WAS REALLY SHORT. I KNOW, BUT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT I NEEDED TO DO SO THAT YOUGUYS DIDN'T KILL ME. BUT STILL I KNOW. THERE ARE NO EXCUSES FOR SHORTNESS**

**DUCHY: HEY SNAKE U PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN WE WERE AT SCHOOL.**

**BLINK: YEAH US TOO.**

**ME: (RUNNING EWAY FROM FRIENDS) OK GUYS I'VE GOT TO GO NOW. I DONT OWN NEWSIES. NOW IF i DON'T POST FOR A WHILE, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M DEAD., OR THAT MY FRIENDS KIDNAPPED ME. IT PROBABLY MEANS THAT I'M GROUNDED 2 R&R.  
**

**SNAKE-EYES OUT  
**


	5. madness

ME: HOWS IT GOING. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THAT CHAPTER. IT WAS VERRT SHORT, BUT A NESSETY. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISS. AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT DUCHY, MUSH, BLINK, SPOT, RACE, AND CRUTCHY ARE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THIS ONE WILL HAVE A LOT OF ANGER IN IT.

DUCHY: =O. SNAKE DO I GET TO BEAT SOMEONE OP IN THIS CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE AWSOME.

ME: NO, SORRY. THERE WILL BE NO ACTAUL FIGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT MABEY IN THE REST OF THE STORY.

EVERYONE IN ROOM: AWWWWWWWWWW. COME ON SNAKE

ME: OK THAT WAS REALLY WEIRD. OK RACE PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER. I'TS TO SAD FOR ME TO DO. PLUS YOUR CHARCTER IS MY FAVEORITE.

RACE: FINE. SNAKE DOES NOT OWN NEWSIES, SHE NEVER WILL. AN NOW SHE WILL START THIS CHAPTER

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SONIA'S POV

"Sean, I need to play a sport if I want to stay in Brooklyn."

"Than why can't you do something were the boys won't kill you. Like cheerleading, I mean you do dance."

"My mom said no dance, plus, your whole team probably put you up to this. Those stupid football players probably want to see me in those little skirts, and those tight sweaters."

"NO, SONIA. THIS IS ME. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, again."

"SO, YOUR JUST GONNA STOP ME FROM FUFILING MY DREAMS, NOW ARENT YOU."

"Sonia, ya gota calm down."

"Ya know what; just get out of my car. We're at duchy's house now."

"But S-"

"I don't want to hear it Sean, and by the way. The only reason that I'm staying is because I'll probably have to drive someone home after this. Plus I wana see Angie."

"What ever." Then he got out. Without even being his normal polite self. Just a strange depressed Sean Colon and I hate it when he's like that. Especially when it's my fault. I can only see the blame on myself. I couldn't not try out, but I also can't stand to see him like this. What am I going to do know?

* * *

SPOTS POV

"Ok guys let's get started. I don't want to talk today," I said grabbing my guitar from the chair that I had put it on after practice yesterday.

"What are we gonna start with boss," said duchy, our drummer. I guess that we wee the last ones to show up. There was our bassist, kid blink or his real name Ryan Ballet, mush our keyboardist, me the guitarist and singer, and then there was Tony, he's another guitarist, and if I cant make it he sings for us. Not that we've had any gigs yet, because we haven't.

"Um," I said "how bout the new one."

"Why," said blink "weren't we gonna save that for-"

"I DON'T CARE," I said.

"Yep," said race, "They had a fight. I knew it as soon as she told me that she was going out for baseball. You all owe me twenty bucks." Everyone handed him their wallets, and he took a twenty from each one.

"GUYS JUST START THE STUPID SONG ALREADY."

"Someone's a little grouchy this morning," said mush.

"SHUT UP MUSH," said both me and Sonia.

"Wow, their both irritable, said blink. I shot him a look that told him to back off.

"Start the song already," I said. The music started and I started to sing:

Well you were four and I was five,

We didn't fight most of the time,

But when you went away,

I cried most of the day,

Then to my mom I would say,

Hey guys,

I miss her'

She went away,

Hey guys I miss her,

Why couldn't she stay-?

Well you were twelve, and I was thirteen,

But when you left me I damn right couldn't see-,

Then I said to my friends,

Hey guys,

I miss her,

She went away,

Hey guys I miss her,

Why couldn't she stay-?

Now you're seventeen and I'm a year ahead,

And today we fought,

And I wish we hadn't instead,

'Cause I know that you wish that I'm dead,

I know that ya think ya do,

But I know you don't,

And I know ya won't.

Hey guys,

I miss her,

She went away,

Hey guys I miss her,

Why couldn't she stay-?

Now through out this song,

No I haven't thought wrong,

I've been tryin' to say,

Babe, I need ya to stay-.

I finished the song with tears in my eyes. So I bolted, nobody can ever see the infamous Sean Colon cry. Ever!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SONIA'S POV

"Oh my god," I whispered, "I-I m-made h-him c-cry." Then I ran out of the room, after him. I guess that he was right, I'd never thought of us like that. We loved each other. We were practically joined at the hip most of the time. I just couldn't seem to let him down. I needed to play, but I also couldn't live without him. Spot was my life, but when I found him I was shocked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**ME: OOH A CLIFFY. **

**RACE: COME ON SNAKE. FOR ONCE I ACTULEY CAR THAT YOU FINNISH THIS STUFF.**

**SPOT: TEN BUCKS SAYS THAT RAYE ACTULEY DOSEN'T POST BECAUSE RACE SAID THAT.**

**ME: NO PEOPLE DON'T WORRY. I WILL ALWAYS TRY AS HARD AS POSSIABLE.**

**DUCHY: YUP OK.**

**ME: YEAH DUCH. OK. BY THE WAY. MY NAME IS NOT RAYE. IT IS MY PREFFERED NAME. MY REAL NAME IS MUCH WEIRDER. DUCH DO YA WANT TA DO THE DISCLAIMER:**

**DUCHY: OK. RAYE DOES NOT OWN NEWSIES, AND SHE NEVER WILL.**

**ME: OK. NOW I MUST POST THIS STORY. REMEMBER. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. promisse&aim

**Me: ok people. Here's my lives work. Jk =D, ya know that I'm kidding. BUT SEAROUSLEY IT TOOK ME A HOLE DAY TO FUIGURE OUT WHAT SPOT SHOULD BE DOING. AND I'VE FINALLEY GOT IT.**

**ARIANA: HE'S S-(I PUT MY HAND OVER HER MOUTH.)**

**ME: THANKS DUCH FOR ALMOST KILLIG THE SUSPITION.**

**ARIANA: YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**ME:YA KNOW WHAT GO KISS YOU BOYFRIEND.**

**ARIANA: OK. BY THE WAY, RAYE DOESN'T OWN NEWSIES.**

SONIA'S POV

"SPOT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" As soon as he figured out that I was watching, the Brooklyn boy turned around, and he was as white as a ghost. Nobody spoke for a minuet, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He opened his mouth to let the smoke out, unable to hold it in anymore. He started to ball. Then he started to say something, but I covered his mouth.

"You promised me that you would never ever smoke!" I yell at the boy.

"Yeah, I know, but-" he tries to say.

"No buts Sean, you promised. You promised me that you would never ever smoke. I don't even know who you are anymore." After I say this, I bolt out of there. And I don't look back.

SPOT'S POV

I ran after Sonia, but she was to fast. I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. Just then she stopped. And she grabbed the Mic., and started to sing, but why. All I know is that it sounded butiful.

Every time I have a thought, a memory  
Of all the bad things that you did to me  
Everybody talks  
Everyone was shocked  
It nearly broke my heart when I heard  
And it was all wrong, it was all wrong  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it  
All along?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it?  
I want to know  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it  
And say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
It wasn't about the truth, it wasn't about the lie  
Its just the fact that you made me cry  
You didn't even try, I really want to sigh  
I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
(Because) you made me cry  
You didn't even know that you made me cry  
(And? Oh) Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it all again?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it?  
All along  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it?  
I want to know  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it all along?  
Why did you do it?  
Why did you say it all along?

After that I grabbed the mic and started to sing:

YOU'VE IGNORED ME EVERY DAY  
WHEN I COME AROUND YOU TURN AWAY  
WHAT'S THIS,IS THERE SOMETHIN' WRONG,WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME WAIT SO LONG...

WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
TO HURT YOU  
TO MAKE YOU SAD  
OR EVEN MAD  
WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
I WANT TO KNOW  
I HAVE TO FIND THE COURAGE TO LET IT GO  
OH,O  
OH,O

I'VE E-MAILED YOU TONIGHT  
TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOIN' ON  
ARE MAD AT ME,  
DID I DO SOME THIN' WRONG  
I WANT TO KNOW,  
I NEED TO KNOW  
YEAH

WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
TO HURT YOU  
TO MAKE YOU SAD  
OR EVEN MAD  
WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
I WANT TO KNOW  
I HAVE TO FIND THE COURAGE TO LET IT GO  
OH,O  
OH,O

WHEN YOU ANSWERED ME BACK  
YOU CALLED ME SOME NAMES THAT I COULDN'T TAKE CREDIT  
OR EVEN THE BLAME  
IT SEEMS YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I PLAY  
YOU KNOW I WAS JUST PLAYIN' WHEN I CALLED YOU THAT NAME  
YOU KNOW IT, OH YES YOU DO

WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
TO HURT YOU  
TO MAKE YOU SAD  
OR EVEN MAD  
WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
I WANT TO KNOW  
I HAVE TO FIND THE COURAGE TO LET IT GO  
OH,O  
OH,O

I APOLOGIZED AND WHAT MORE CAN I DO  
PLEASE FIND THE HEART TO FORGIVE ME TOO  
I REALLY WANNA MAKE THIS RIGHT!  
SO ANSWER ME TONIGHT!

WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
TO HURT YOU  
TO MAKE YOU SAD  
OR EVEN MAD  
WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
I WANT TO KNOW  
I HAVE TO FIND THE COURAGE TO LET IT GO  
OH,O  
OH.O

SO NOW ALL I DO IS WAIT  
FOR YOUR ANSWER  
SHOULD I GIVE UP MY HOPE  
IS THIS GOOD-BYE  
AS MY FRIEND  
WILL WE TALK AGAIN  
I WANT TO KNOW -  
OOOOOOH OOOOOH

WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
TO HURT YOU  
TO MAKE YOU SAD  
OR EVEN MAD  
WHAT HAVE I DONE,  
I WANT TO KNOW  
I HAVE TO FIND THE COURAGE TO LET IT GO  
OH,O

OH,OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sean? Why would you do that just because I got mad at you." She says crying

"That's not exactly why I started. Are you mad at me." I ask her

"Sean your smoking, I'm gonna be mad at you. Just tell me why." She says, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then we're not friends any more Sean. I'm so sorry, but if you cant trust me with that then there's no use in this friendship. I'm sorry, but from now on. We don't talk to each other." She walked away as I stood there motionless. I was shocked. She couldn't just dump me on the curb like that. Could she? All I knew was that I had to get her back into my life. I needed her; I needed her NOW!

SONIA'S POV

It's been five days since the INCODENT at practice. And now we were in school. The thing is. We sit next to each other in every class. I still want to be his friend; nothings changed that much. Has it? Well now we were at lunch, we have assigned seating, and of course we both sit next to each other. This is why we rarely get mad at each other, because we spend almost every moment of our lives together. I hate it.

"Soni," whispered blink, who sits at my other side, "he has something he wants to say to your. Just give him five minuets, just five."

"Ok fine," I whispered batch, "spot you have five minuets to say sorry, and explain all of this to me."

"Ok," he said, "but I have something that I want to sing to you first."

"Ok," I say.

My love, we don't got each other  
So I'd run for cover, run for cover  
I feel better knowin' it's all over  
And I'm free to be who I wanna be  
You make somethin' just turn into nothin'  
That's what you do, what you always do  
Just blendin' in, I know it's a sin  
But I'm forgettin' you, forgetting you

You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away

Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you'll see

Time's a pain are soon to be over  
And the girl I knew, well I don't even know her  
And what we had is thrown away  
And all my demons were kept at bay

You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away

Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you see  
Just a face in the hall  
A blank stare and an awkward call

I wasn't able to say this to you  
That's why I wrote this song  
After all that we've been through  
It's better that you're gone  
gone gone gone gone gone gone

You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away

Just a face in the  
Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you see  
Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
A blank stare and an awkward call  
Just a face in the  
Just a face in the  
Just a face in the hall

SPOT'S POV

"Sonia, I don't wont you just to become a face in the hall. You mean to much to me. I'd miss you. I'd miss you too much. Way to much. And I started because the team pressured me into it. I didn't want to." I was getting a little teary now. "Iloveyoutomuch." When I said that it all came out like one big , except Sonia, looked entirely confused. "What did you just say spot," said Tony.

"Isaidiloveyoutomuch." It all came out as one giant word again./

"Sean," said duchy, "speak with multiple words, the only one that can understand you is Soni." I blushed, so did Sonia.

"I said I love you to much." Then she gave my the biggest hug known to mankind. Then she let go and did something that I would never forget.

SONIA'S POV

"MA I'M HOME."

"You don't need to yell Soni I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh, hi mum."

"So hun, how was your day? Did you make up with Sean."

"Well, yes, and no. yes because he apologized, and no because I'm still mad for what he did. I didn't necessarily forgive him yet."

"well you should, because your staying over there this weekend while me, your father, and Ariana are in Billerica looking at the house. Ya know checking it over, and making final decisions. I thought that you would want to stay here."

"Ok mum, that's fine."

"OK, well you better go pack. Remember your laptop. I wasn't to hear what's going on. Were leaving tonight."

"K' mom."

"We're leaving in an hour. So you better get packed and get next door."

"Ok, mum." Then the phone rang. I looked on my caller ID, Sean's cell number came up. So I picked it.

"Hello."

"Hey Soni, could you go on aim for me."

"Ok, ttyl." Then I went upstairs and took out my computer. And saw that his icon was online.

Climbergoil1899: hey wats up spotty XD. I'm glad we're made up.

Spotty boy1882: hey nuttin'. Mum just told thatu were stayin' the weekend. Wat school's ur sis goin' to?

Climbegoil1899:the kennedy, and next year she'll go to the loche middle.

Spottyboy1892:tell her to say hi to my cousin, raye, youguys have met he. Well u have. It would be sooooooo weird if they were in the same HR.

Climbergoil1899: ok I will pass the message.

Then my mom yelled asking if I was packing.

Climbergoil1899: g2g, by. Ttfn. XD

Spottyboy1882:k bye

Spottyboy1882 Is now offline.

I logged off, and start packing. Then I ran over to spot's. I really was glad that we had made up. I couldn't wait foR this weekend….

**Me: soooooooooooooooooooo how did u like it.**

**ARIANA: I wasn't really in that one. =(**

**Me: WOULD IT MAKE U FEEL BETTER IF U DID THE DISCLAIMER, AND MADE ME MISRIBLE. THEN KISSED SPOT.**

**ARIANA: YES. RAYE DOSEN'T OWN NEWSIES. SHE DOES OWN SONIA, ANGELEE, ARIANNA, RAYE, TOMMY, AND ANDREW THOUGH. (Kisses spot) wow that did make me feel better.**

**me: ok he last two are in the next chapter. they're spot's little brothers and they're twins. well I'm gonna post this now sooooo bye…xd…..=3..ttyl….ttfn….bye**


End file.
